


Event Horizon (Maybe I'm Crazy In Love With You)

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing was, not everybody got soulmates. Only a select few of the population got the scribbles on their arms of people they were meant to love at first sight and want forever with. For Mark, you could say he'd gotten his late, but him having one and Jinyoung being mark-less didn't bode well for them being 'destined.'"</p><p>An event horizon without all the science jargon and theory is simply known as a "point of no return."</p><p>Take that and think of this fic as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon (Maybe I'm Crazy In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written as an exchange gif for got7oneshots over on tumblr.   
> Hi Beverly! I really hope you like this~ you wanted fluff but I've found that I'm not good for anything if theres not even a little bit of angst on my plate so this is really long and not entirely cotton candy and I'm opening up my askbox for the hate >_

Mark gets his soulmate on a bleak Monday morning. The sky is lined with gray puffy clouds, threatening to burst at any second and he feels his wrist tingle where it's being held still by Jinyoung's head. 

He closes his eyes against the sensation but that only seems to make him focus on it more, how it's like a fire burning bright under his skin for minutes that stretch and feel much more like hours. 

When it's over, it doesn't feel like it is. Because the burning stops but his arm feels heavy now like it's weighed down by the weightless name scribbled there, his chest too and there's only one thing that he knows for sure: He doesn't want to know who's name is now embedded into his skin, he doesn't want to know who his so called soulmate is, doesn't think it'd do him any good since he's already found him. 

Because his soulmate is laying right beside him, breathing in and breathing out, heart beating, skin warm where they're touching. He's real. Jinyoung's real. The person who's name is on his wrist right now, who's supposed to be made for him in every way, who he was meant to meet and fall in love with... They weren't real. Not to Mark anyway, so he didn't want to know. 

Jinyoung shuffles in his sleep, nuzzling in closer to Mark's side and Mark turns to him so that they're facing each other, his other arm reaching up to hug him to his body. 

Mark holds on like someone is begging him to let go, breathing the sweet scent of Jinyoung's shampoo and closing his eyes against the clouded sun. 

 

When he wakes up again, his wrist is aching a dull ache and Jinyoung is still asleep, face buried in Mark's neck. It must only be a few hours after when he woke up last but he takes his time as he extricates himself from Jinyoung's grasp and makes his way over to the bathroom. He does his best to place a bandage over his wrist without catching a glimpse and when he finally gets the bandaid perfectly flattened on his skin, he looks down and finds that it's only slightly crooked, barely off center. 

The bandage blends in perfectly against his skin, so much so that if anyone were to spare it a quick glance or see it from far away, they wouldn't know that it was even there, wouldn't know what was being hidden under the gauze and adhesive. 

That's how Mark wants it, he wants whatever is held under this bandage to be insignificant, incapable of being found out forever and ever, doesn't want anyone to ever know what's under there. Hell, he doesn't want himself to know what's under there. 

So this works out. 

 

Of course until Jinyoung wants to know why Mark has a bandage on his wrist. 

To Mark's misfortune, it didn't take Jinyoung long to find out about it, start asking questions that Mark didn't know any of the answers to. 

"Who is it?" 

Instead of saying he didn't know, which he didn't, even days later he hadn't looked and never felt the need to. He hadn't been lying when he said it didn't mean anything to him, not when he already had the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with waking up next to him every morning. He says, "it doesn't matter," and pulls Jinyoung over to him, their noses brushing together as they get close. 

Mark's fingers gently brush against Jinyoung's cheek, just the pads of them, down to his neck, where they move to wrap around the back, his thumb at the corner of his lip. "You should know who it is." Jinyoung says, right before Mark is about to kiss him, make him forget. 

He should've kissed him anyway, distract him, force him to forget whatever it is he's trying to get at. He doesn't, "you can't mean that."

Jinyoung shakes his head, "I just don't want you to think you can't leave."

"I can't, Jinyoung. I can't go anywhere, my heart wouldn't let me." Any other day he'd flame himself alive for using such a cheesy, cliche line but he had no other way to clearly describe how so gone he was for Park Jinyoung. 

The thing was, not everybody got soulmates. Only a select few of the population got the scribbles on their arms of people they were meant to love at first sight and want forever with. For Mark, you could say he'd gotten his late, but him having one and Jinyoung being mark-less doesn't bode well for them being "destined." 

There were people out there that put their whole stock into finding their soulmates, wandered along alone waiting for that one person who they would just have to look at and know. Mark has always treated this entire thing as something he chose not to believe in while Jinyoung had always been the one who wished he could be told who to love, hating the fact that he didn't get that chance. 

"But what if your soulmate is waiting for you? Has been- and you're here with me when you shouldn't be. When you're not meant to be." Jinyoung can't even look him in the eye as he's spewing all this nonsense, in fact, he moves to pull away when he's done but Mark holds fast, keeping Jinyoung still with his hands on either side of his neck. 

"I am though. I am, Jinyoung." Mark replies, finally getting Jinyoung to look up at him and see that he means what he's saying from the bottom of his heart, "If I weren't meant to be with you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you first, Jinyoung. Don't you see that? Fate- it works in fucked up ways because this person, this name that's on my arm, it means nothing to me, nothing. But you, Jinyoung you have to know that you mean everything to me." 

From this close, Mark could see the war raging on behind Jinyoung's eyes, past the glassiness brought about by the unshed tears that he's forcing back. He wants to take his pain away, wants to be the one that assures Jinyoung that he isn't going anywhere, that there's no place he's ever wanted to be more than right next to him. 

More than anything Mark wants- no needs Jinyoung to know that no stupid name on his stupid arm is going to change that. 

"Can you tell me that you know that?" Mark only asks because the silence is killing him, the not knowing is turning him inside out and he can't fall apart when he has to be the one keeping Jinyoung together. 

Jinyoung just nods, shifts his gaze and Mark pulls him back, gets him to focus again, "you have to say it, Ji. Please."

"I know." He replies quietly, voice barely above a whisper. 

Mark leans his forehead against his boyfriend's, going crosseyed trying to maintain the eye contact, "I love you." 

Jinyoung sighs, his body deflating, his eyes closing as he lets himself get pulled into Mark's tight embrace, arms wrapped loosely around his waist in response. He only speaks after a few moments of just holding, breathing, "I know."

 

They're out of things to eat. 

Namely things Mark wants to eat, as Jinyoung reminds him that he could have fixed up some sort of stir fried vegetable dish with the assortment they have rotting away in the fridge on their way to the supermarket. Mark wants carbs though, lots of them, so they're going to buy pasta and bread- lots of it, because Mark's thin but he's not a bunny. 

He needs meat. And carbs. And things that actually taste good.

"You're so silly," Jinyoung smiles all crinkly eyed and fond as he watches Mark load their cart up with two rolls of garlic bread. He's given up on getting Mark to eat healthier months ago, just controls the cart on their weekly supermarket run and vetoes things that become too frivolous for their pockets. 

"I'm a growing boy, Jinyoungie. I need real food." Mark says in reply, looking for his favorite shape of pasta in the aisle. He could almost hear Jinyoung rolling his eyes as he finds the box he wants and reaches up for it. 

Someone else that Mark barely registers reaches for it too though, the same box, and their fingers brush the second Mark looks over to see the other guy looking right at him, then he feels it. 

His arm flares up again, like the fire from when he was getting the name branded on his skin, but it's stronger this time, or maybe Mark feels it more. It's only for a second though before he's wrenching his hand away and taking a step back. He wants to look away from the man but he can't, like he's stuck, committing an unwanted image to memory. 

He's not anything that his teenage self would ever have thought his soulmate to look like, back when he was still waiting, believing. The person standing in front of him was put together, white, starched button up shirt peeking out from under a grey heavy cardigan. He's wearing dress shoes and black slacks and his hair is combed away from his face, perfectly coiffed to one side in a faux kind of quiff and he looks just as taken aback as Mark does, arm slowly dropping from the top shelf full of pasta to swing uselessly at his side. 

Mark doesn't really know what to say, kind of just wants to turn around and run down back to the other end of the aisle. But something is keeping him standing there, mute, heart racing to beat straight out of his chest. He can't leave. 

It seems as though the other party is on the same page too, because it's Jinyoung who breaks the silence. 

"Mark-hyung," Jinyoung voice breaks a little at his pause, maybe because of the way Mark can't stop looking at the man in front of him, maybe at the way said man kind of inhales sharply at the sound of Mark's name, hand automatically going for his left wrist, a weird look on his face, "The pasta?"

Mark watches the man's thumb rubs at the same spot of his wrist, covered by the sleeves of his oversized sweater but Jinyoung's worlds are like a frigid wave and he finally looks away from the man in front of him and back at Jinyoung. 

He can't decipher the look on Jinyoung's face, his emotions buried too far behind his visage, his eyes lifeless. Mark snaps back. 

"Right," he says quickly then clears his throat, reaching for the box of pasta and turning his back so that he's facing Jinyoung, "got it. Let's go."

He goes to leave, hearing the wheels of Jinyoung's cart start to follow after, and then he hears the man's voice surprised, as if he were wondering why he called out to begin with, "wait. Jaebum my name is-," Im Jaebum his mind finishes for him, like a whisper. He swears he never heard the name before, but he says it out loud and it tastes familiar on his tongue, falls from his lips- easy. 

Fighting against every grain in his body, he doesn't turn around, doesn't spare the guy, Jaebum, a glance. He just shakes his head, ignoring the way his heart kind of skips a beat and yearns. Mark just keeps walking until it stops. 

 

"He was your soulmate."

Somewhere in between chopping up bell peppers and cooking the ground meat, Jinyoung says the words that had probably been on his mind since the whole thing at the supermarket. Mark doesn't answer right away, watching the meat brown in the skillet, the vegetables cook. 

"I don't know." Mark replies after a while, his mind reeling. It's honest though, because he never has really seen the name on his arm, but there's no denying that the entire meeting was bizarre and probably meant more than Mark was willing to admit to himself. 

"But he-," 

"I don't know, Jinyoung." Mark says again, stressing his syllables, tone defensive. 

When he's finished cooking, they eat in silence, barely glancing up at each other. It's all the scratching of metal forks against ceramic plates, quiet enough for Mark to hear the way Jinyoung swallows when he takes a drink. Jinyoung gets up halfway through Mark being done with his own plate, silently making his way to the sink, dark mood like a cloud over his head, shoulders hunched over. 

He probably doesn't even know that he's brooding, is the thing. Mark's always been best at reading Jinyoung's feelings, sometimes even before he even had any idea he might be feeling some type of way. He catches Jinyoung's wrist on his way back from washing his dish and tugs down until he's sitting sideways on his lap. Mark doesn't saw anything and neither does Jinyoung, just tucks his head under Mark's chin, curls his body to make himself seem smaller than he actually is while Mark just holds him close, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. 

The moment is tender, almost to the point of being fragile so they try their bests at not breaking it, their breaths coming out like they're thinking about every inhale and exhale, conscious in making sure they aren't too loud. 

Time passes without them even being aware, curled up into each other in the kitchen, on a secondhand chair that shouldn't really be able to hold both of their weights but doesn't even groan under them. It might be a symbol, some sort of hidden meaning. 

Mark just pulls Jinyoung in closer. 

 

Mark is hanging out at an empty table, scrolling through his phone and waiting for Jinyoung's shift to be over so that they could walk home together. 

Jinyoung gets out from the small cafe late on Wednesdays and even though their apartment is only a ten minute walk down the street, Mark hates the idea of him walking alone at that time so he comes around and just waits so they could do it together. He's currently wiping down the counters, humming a random song low, under his breath, running down the clock. Mark can only hear him because the shop is empty, has been for the past half hour, and they only had fifteen minutes left until closing. 

The bell above the door tolls, and Mark looks up out of habit, an instinct, but is struck breathless when he sees who just walked in. 

His arm flares up, the mark stinging from where it's engraved on his left wrist and he wants to reach for it, rub away the pain maybe, but he can't move. Jaebum's eyes met his the second Mark looked up, like they were two magnets, unknowingly being pulled to one another, their attraction unable to be fought. It's like Jaebum doesn't even know that he's moving before he's standing right in front of Mark's table, just staring. 

Jinyoung had just silently watched this unfold once he heard the bell, his hand going numb for how hard he was gripping the washing rag. 

"Hi." Jaebum says, his voice more breath then sound. 

Mark spares a half smile, "hey."

"Can I-?" He motions to the empty seat he's standing behind and Mark just nods. 

"Go for it." 

Jaebum folds into the seat gracefully, fixing the tail of his coat and placing his briefcase next to him on the floor. Mark takes the next few seconds of silence to look Jaebum over, his hair is different this time, falling over his forehead, looking soft and silky and landing right above his eyes. He's dressed about the same as last time though, dress shirt, slacks, an expensive looking watch on his wrist. 

"So," Jaebum speaks up again and Mark's eyes move up from his wrist to his own, making note of the twin moles above his right eye before giving him his attention, "you must be Yi En. Yi En Tuan."

Mark hadn't been expecting that, not really. The last time he'd been called by his actual name was probably right after he was given it at birth. But he figures that's the name his soulmate would have on their body. It makes sense. 

"Yeah, I am. But, I mean- most people call me Mark, really." Mark replies, looking down at the table and playing with his fingers. 

"I figured." The other man says in reply and Mark looks up at him to see him gesturing at his arm, "It flares up at that, too."

"Is it...?"

"Buzzing?" He ends Mark's train of thought, an eyebrow raised. Mark just nods, "yeah. It's incessant. Kind of annoying."

It is. It's like there's a current of electricity localized under his skin where Jaebum's name is imprinted and it doesn't hurt but it makes its presence known, doesn't let itself be forgotten. Mark hadn't taken off the bandaid since he put it on and he picks at the frayed edges now, where the adhesive has worn off. It comes off with just a simple tug and, yup, there it is. 

Im Jaebum is written on his pale skin in delicate cursive, the letters leading into each other. When he looks up, Jaebum is staring at Mark's arm, expression indecipherable and then he's reaching out and placing a hand over Mark's, abrupt, and everything just kind of seems to stop. The buzzing in his arm, the loud thumping of his heart in his ears. 

The whole world just sort of melts away until it's just Mark looking at Jaebum and Jaebum looking at Mark, their hands touching being the only thing that's keeping both of them from slipping away, grounded. 

It's a weird feeling, like a small part of Mark that he didn't know was missing is being put in place and then they're back in the cafe, where time is a factor and everything is real. 

"Did you-?" Feel that?

Mark sighs out heavily, "yeah. I did."

Above their little bubble, someone clears their throat and Mark's head snaps up, meeting Jinyoung's guarded gaze. Without thinking, Mark rips his hand away from where it was holding Jaebum's, his brain going from calmingly fuzzy to restless static just from the simple loss of contact. At least his arm wasn't buzzing anymore. 

"Um, Jinyoung. This is Jaebum, Jaebum this is my-, boyfriend. Jinyoung." Mark doesn't really know why he pauses at that word, but Jinyoung doesn't seem to like it, his smile tense as he nods at Jaebum and keeps his head down. 

It's then that Jaebum looks around and puts the missing pieces of the puzzle together, eyes wide and apologetic, "ah. You're closing. Aren't you." He doesn't say it as a question but Jinyoung nods anyway and Jaebum gets up from his seat, picking it up and turning it over like all the other seats Mark had helped Jinyoung place on the tables before. "I'm sorry, I swear I came in here for a reason that had nothing to do with monopolizing your boyfriend's time."

"It's okay," Jinyoung says in reply, terse. He has the sleeves of his sweaters at the mercy of his tight grip at both hands and is biting hard at his lip. Mark looks away from Jinyoung and up at Jaebum- it's weird that he can feel how awkward Jaebum feels in this situation, as if it were his own emotions coursing through his body when it wasn't. He didn't know how he could tell the difference, just knows. 

Jaebum's about to bow out when Jinyoung speaks again, surprising them both when he says, "you should come over to our apartment, tomorrow. For dinner." Mark tries not to let off how shocked he is but his eyebrows knit together and he's staring at Jinyoung like something's gobbled him up and it's an imposter standing next to where he's sitting and not his boyfriend. 

With a glance he could tell Jaebum feels the same way, be he doesn't have the slightest idea if it's him feeling it or Mark's emotions playing out on his face too. Either way, they're both struck silent, mouths slightly agape. 

Jinyoung doesn't let his facade slip even though he knows Mark could see right through him, and apparently since Mark can, so can Jaebum. But he nods anyway, once he's over the initial shock and Mark has looked away, "yeah, sure. Thanks for the invitation." He looks like he has a little more to add on to that, staying silent for a bit, "can I- can I bring a guest?"

"Yeah, sure." Jinyoung frowns, nodding. 

"Um- we should probably exchange numbers," Mark says, speaking for the first time since introducing Jinyoung. Jaebum just nods, foregoing any formality and handing his phone to Mark as Mark hands over his own. They input their numbers and return each other's phones and exchange them back under Jinyoung's quietly steady gaze. 

"Nice. Okay, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Jaebum asks while already backing out towards the exit, his leather shoes soundless on the tiled floor. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Mark nods, watching as Jaebum bows his head as a goodbye and disappears out into the night, the door tolling above him as it falls shut. 

It's quiet for a few moments and Mark just kind of stares at Jinyoung, watches as he avoids Mark's gaze and goes over to the back room where he placed their jackets. 

"That was nice of you." He says, taking his coat from Jinyoung's hand and tucking it under his arm instead of actually putting it on. Jinyoung looks at him, disappointed, but Mark just flips the chair over on the table and makes his way towards the door. 

"You should get to know him." Jinyoung replies only a little bit later, as he's locking up the door and staring pointedly at the jacket Mark is holding in his hand with the next gust of drafty air blows over until he gives up and throws it on. 

Mark doesn't say anything, even though he wants to deny it. Before he actually met Jaebum, he'd say that he had no interest in getting to know his soulmate, no such need. But meeting him, talking to him, touching him kind of leaves him feeling like this is something he has to do, like it isn't a choice. Even Jaebum's hand on his own quiets the sort of restless hum of energy he'd never before thought would annoy him, but is bordering on deafening since Jaebum left. 

He doesn't know how Jinyoung takes his silence, just opts for staying silent as they walk down the street and lock the door to their apartment behind him. 

As they're lying awake in bed after silently changing their clothes and brushing their teethes, Mark reaches over and grabs Jinyoung's hand, the one that had been simply resting in between them on the creaseless covers. He intertwines their fingers, holds his hand tight, palm to palm, breaths heavy. 

It's a silent agreement, a silent it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, forever. 

 

Jaebum arrives right on time, well as on time as you can be to something that doesn't really have a time stamp. He shows up with mini kimchi pancakes and a guy with a smile that almost rivals the sun who also gives really friendly hugs for almost no reason. 

His name is Jackson and he's Jaebum plus one- as well as his fiancé, apparently. 

Jinyoung seemed kind of shocked at the introduction, at how at ease Jackson seemed, probably. At the way he drew Jinyoung into a friendly hug and the genuine smile never slipping from his face. He laughs and cracks jokes all through dinner, keeping the atmosphere light and fluffy and alive. 

Mark deems that he likes Jackson. Likes him a lot. Enjoys the way that he could make this seemingly daunting event so airy that Mark doesn't even notice when all his food is gone, or that the hand Jinyoung's latched on to tightly at the beginning of dinner has loosened and that even he's getting a kick out of this. 

He also keeps an eye on Jaebum and it's sort of refreshing, how he adds nothing to anything Jackson is saying, but sits back and smiles easily at him, like he can't help it. Mark could probably count on one hand the amount of times he's seen Jaebum look away from Jackson for only seconds at a time before he's back to staring, gaze endeared and tender. 

That's what love looks like, he thinks, squeezing Jinyoung's hand in his own. Real love, love that you choose, not the one that's been bestowed upon you by some outside force. Mark figures that there's couples out there, brought together by marks that are just as happy as him and Jinyoung or Jaebum and Jackson. But Mark's been happy, was happy before he met Jaebum and Jaebum seemed to be happy before Mark came along too, by the way he seems to be affected by Jackson's mere presence. 

After dinner, Jinyoung offers to leave them alone so they could talk and Jackson agrees, following Jinyoung to their living room after dropping a kiss onto Jaebum's forehead, quick and brief. 

They're silent for a moment that stretches and Mark warms his hands on the cinnamon tea that Jinyoung made for desert, his leg bouncing under the table, restless. 

Jaebum seems to read Mark's discomfort because he reaches over and rests a hand on top of Mark's, just his hand on Mark's. He isn't even holding Mark's hand, but the buzzing stops and Mark could feel his body melting, tense shoulders sagging. 

"Jackson's really nice." Mark looks up and watches as the worry wipes off Jaebum's face with all its traces, replaced by soft eyes and an even softer smile as Jaebum looks down. 

"Yeah," Jaebum replies, teeth tugging at the corner of his lip, "he's a good guy." 

"How'd you two meet?" After almost an hours worth of learning everything there was to learn about Jackson and Jaebum, the one thing they barely glanced over was how the two of them had actually met. How they fell in love. 

Mark watches as Jaebum smiles, his eyes glowing with the memory he's probably reliving as their sitting there in his and Jinyoung's kitchen. 

"I met him studying abroad in Hong Kong," Jaebum starts, leaning forward on the table and correctly holding Mark's hand. It stops the nearly imperceptible fidgeting, keeps them both grounded, "he was a waiter at a cafe I frequented and I was just, I don't. I was struck by him, you know? Like- meeting you sort of felt the same way, but I just saw him and knew. I don't know." 

"No, I- I get it." Mark says, because he does. He remembers meeting Jinyoung, at a library not too far from their current apartment, and just being struck still, unable to move or make a sound until he saw that Jinyoung was making way to leave and he just couldn't have that. The rest was, as they say, history and it didn't matter that Jinyoung didn't have a soulmate because Mark hadn't yet met his and he felt perfectly happy being around Jinyoung, having him be all Mark's. 

Jaebum nods, the crease that had formed at his eyebrows unraveling at his newfound understanding. It's surreal, having someone understand you without having to say anything and even the reverse. Mark had thought that having that with Jinyoung was lucky enough but now with Jaebum, it wasn't that it wasn't nice. Just weird. 

"Yeah, well. After my program was over, we'd gotten to know each other and I asked him to come back here with me." Jaebum continues, filling the silence, "he said yes, of course, and here we are. Three years later."

Mark must admit that it feels good, knowing that he isn’t the only one, that his soulmate hadn’t been just sitting around waiting for him to find them. The last thing he wanted to do was break anyones heart and in the end he didn’t have to because Jaebum was in love and so was Mark, they just happened to not be with each other. But having a person sort of validating his feelings, made him feel like he wasn’t crazy for not putting all his options in one place, it made him feel secure, more secure than he ever did feel before. 

There isn’t much left to the story so they just sit quietly, enjoying being in each other’s presence until Jackson bursts in and tells Jaebum that he wants ice cream and that they should probably go before the store closes. They part ways amicably and when the door falls shut behind Jaebum, Jinyoung looks up at Mark and that cues him to throw an arm over the younger boys shoulders and pull him close. He drops a kiss onto Jinyoung’s forehead and turns to lead them towards their bedroom.

 

Time is lost on Mark as he holds a quiet Jinyoung in his arms, fingers buried deep into his silk-like hair, scratching soothingly at the scalp as Jinyoung breathes against his chest. 

He's so quiet that Mark would guess that he's asleep but he isn't too sure. Either way, it's an amicable silence, one that Mark feels no need to break as he closes his eyes against the darkness and continues running his hand through Jinyoung's hair, rhythmically. 

"I talked to Jackson. While you and Jaebum were talking." Jinyoung says finally, voice low and only barely above a whisper, like he's hoping Mark won't hear.

"Well I would hope so," Mark replies, a smile in his voice as the sound of it nearly matches Jinyoung's, "talking to guests is a good way to keep them coming back." 

Jinyoung chuckles, "shut up. We're having meat together next week and you aren't invited."

"Ouch," Mark sighs, feigning hurt and stopping the gentle combing of his fingers through Jinyoung's hair to just twirling a single strain around one finger. "What else did you guys talk about?" 

It should bother Mark that Jinyoung doesn't answer right away, but it doesn't. He just waits patiently until Jinyoung feels comfortable enough to continue talking, "I asked him how he could feel so sure about this whole thing."

"Jinyoung-,"

"I know," Jinyoung cuts Mark off at the slight sound of disappointment in his tone, "I know that I shouldn't still be feeling like this, but I do. Before it was easier to not think about it because you'd never met your soulmate, but you have now and I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Taking a deep breath, Mark struggles to stay silent, knowing that Jinyoung needed this time to get his thoughts straight, the words out right, "Jackson, he doesn't have a soulmate either. But he says that when he met Jaebum, he just knew. That it didn't matter that it wasn't his name that was written on Jaebum's arm because he just felt it. He knew." 

The words Jaebum had said to Mark only a few hours ago are relayed back to him and he could hear it in the way that Jinyoung is saying what he is that it means a lot to him, "and it just sucks because I know that I want to be with you forever, Mark. It’s just, how can I know that you want the same thing when you aren’t meant to?”

“Take my word for it, maybe?” Mark offers and Jinyoung nods against Mark’s chest, his hair tickling Mark’s chin. 

“I will. I mean- now I will.” 

Silence envelopes them again and it's okay because this has always been them, Mark and Jinyoung at their finest, never too much or too little said in between them because whether the words are spoken or not, everything is heard. Mark had no idea what he was getting into when he met Jinyoung but decided that the uncertainty wasn’t worth not taking a chance at happiness. He never once lied when he said that he’d love Jinyoung forever, with or without the permanent ink on his wrist that leaves a small part of his heart wondering what it would be like to just give in. It isn’t imminent enough to worry about in the end, not when the one person he’ll ever want enough to fight for is currently in his arms, living, breathing. Real. 

“Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if I’d dreamt you up.” Mark says, keeping still enough to count his breaths and time them with Jinyoung’s. “I probably fell in love with you the second I met you, Park Jinyoung.”

“Tell me again.” Is all Jinyoung says. 

It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t specify, that Mark really shouldn’t know what it is that Jinyoung is alluding to but he does, so he says, “I’m not going anywhere.” And Jinyoung wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, pulls himself in closer and nuzzles into Mark’s embrace tightly as if he’s trying to fuse them together, force them into one.

It’s with baited breath that Mark waits for Jinyoung’s response, the one time he feels the need for Jinyoung’s words more than anything else. He gets them in the form of a silent whisper, but Mark doesn’t strain too hard to actually hear the three words, “I believe you.”

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Thanks to those of you who got to the end of this and again @Beverly I hope you liked it <3


End file.
